


「Sasha the Doe and Farmer Niccolo」

by MamaPhoebe_VB



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Also the plot's kinda wonky I know qwq, Based on my country's folklore, Deer Connie, Deer Jean, Deer Sasha, F/M, Fables - Freeform, Farmer Niccolo, Ficlet, Not my usual writing style, Pls don't mind the vocabs I made this for my lil bro' assignment qwq, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaPhoebe_VB/pseuds/MamaPhoebe_VB
Summary: Sasha was a doe who lived in the forest right next to the farm. Niccolo was a farmer who lived at the farm next to the forest. Hijinks happened and now Sasha needs potatoes from Niccolo's farm. What would happened next? Surely, nothing would go wrong... right?
Relationships: Sasha Blouse/Niccolo
Kudos: 4





	「Sasha the Doe and Farmer Niccolo」

**Author's Note:**

> Uwaaaaa-- my very first SnK fic, I'm so happy... ( ´ ∀ ` )ﾉ~~✿✿✿
> 
> This is also my first time writing in this format so bear with me ･ﾟ･(｡>ω<｡)･ﾟ･  
> This is actually for my lil bro's English assignment; and what better ways to make a narrative text other than making a self indulgent fanfic for my getek ship wwwwwwww
> 
> Hope you enjoy this ^^  
> Find me on my next work, okay! ÙwÚ
> 
> Best regards,  
> MamaPhoebe_VB

**Sasha the Doe and Farmer Niccolo**

Sasha was a doe who lived in the forest right next to the farm. She might not be the wittiest of all does and deer, but she was very nimble and swift. Her favourite activities were playing with her other deer friends and eating. Especially potatoes, she really loved potatoes. Usually, Sasha and two of her best friends Connie and Jean look for wild potatoes scattered around the forest. They never went across to the farm because their parents warned them about the humans living there. They were fine by that, since there were a lot of potatoes for the three of them.

Until one day, after a nasty winter, Sasha and her friends realised that the wild potatoes weren’t growing anymore. Feeling really sad, Sasha went home and cried. “Potato…” she wept. Jean and Connie felt so bad and walk away to the river that divided the forest and the farm. They heard rumours from their friends that the farmer who lived there planted many fruits and vegetables, including potatoes. Bracing themselves, they crossed the river and went to the farm, hoping to find some potatoes for Sasha.

The next day, Sasha felt better. She was still sad that the potatoes were gone, but she didn’t cry about it anymore. She was about to leave her house to meet her friends when suddenly there was a rustle at the bushes. When she looked through it, she saw her best friends Connie and Jean with a sack on their snouts. “Jean, Connie… what’s that on your snout?” she asked. Jean put the sack away and revealed to her what was inside. “Potatoes!” he answered with a prideful grin. “For you, Sasha,” Connie added. Sasha felt so happy she spun around and hugged both Jean and Connie. “Where did you get that?” Sasha asked. “From the farm,” Connie answered. “The farm? But our parents told us to stay away from the farm. They told us that humans are mean and scary, didn’t they?” the doe warned worriedly. She didn’t want her friends to be in danger, especially if it was because of her. “Don’t worry Sasha, the farmer didn’t notice us,” Connie reassured her. “It was easy to trick him actually,” said Jean. “Will you come with us the next time we go to the farm? I promise you it will be fun!” he asked the doe. Sasha thought for a while before she agreed. “Yes, the more the merrier, right guys?” she stated. They then went to eat the potatoes together.

Niccolo was a farmer who lived at the farm next to the forest. He was a diligent man who loved to plant many fruits and vegetables on his farm. His favourite was potatoes, because he could make any type of cooking with them. Mashed potatoes, grilled potatoes, fried potatoes, he had made all of them. Cooking was his most prized talent to him and he cherished it very much.

One day, after a nasty winter, Niccolo started to notice that his potatoes were slowly decreasing. He thought that his neighbour might had stolen some, so he started asking each of his neighbours. It was no use, as he didn’t find any leads to his case of missing potatoes. Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, and the potatoes were now almost only a half of the time he planted them. Not wanting to waste more time, he thought that he need to act fast if he wanted his potatoes survive until harvest. At evening, instead of going home, Niccolo stayed on his farm and look around in silent, hoping to catch who the culprit was. As he heard rustlings from the bushes, he hid himself behind the haystack and peeked through it. Niccolo widened his eyes in surprise as he saw who had been stealing his precious potatoes. Three deer chatting and picking up his potatoes, putting it inside a sack they brought and then they left. Niccolo came out of his hiding spot and thought, “So those were the ones who keep stealing my potatoes. Pesky deer, I’ll show them a lesson tomorrow!” Scheming for a plot, Niccolo went home and started preparing a trap for them.

The next day, Sasha went back to the farm. This time however, Connie and Jean weren’t with her because both had a stomachache from eating too many potatoes yesterday. Everything was like the usual, until suddenly Sasha smelt something very nice. “I smell… something tasty,” Sasha thought to herself. “It smells like… potatoes?” she asked herself looking around. Suddenly, she caught something with her eyes. Something that she had never seen before. It looked like potato, and smelt like one too, but it was covered with honey and other things she didn’t actually know what those were. Looking around suspiciously, she then went towards the strange potato and licked it. “Tasty!” she said as she finished it in under a minute. As she finished it, she realised that there was another potato not far from it, and another, and another. So on, it made a trail out of potatoes. Sasha followed the potato trail, till she found a huge basket full of mashed potatoes covered with honey and wild berries. Sprinting with joy to the basket, Sasha dunked her head into the basket and went to munch the berries and potatoes. All of a sudden, something rope on her legs and yanked her upside down hanging on a tree next to the basket. She got caught on a trap.

Panicking she started to cry for help. “Anyone, help me please? I’m stuck, help!” Not long after her cry for help she saw someone came towards her. It was the farmer himself. “Aha! I finally caught you, deer. That’s what you get for stealing something that doesn’t belongs to you,” he said. “Mister Farmer, I’m sorry for stealing. I learn my lesson, I promise to not steal ever again,” Sasha plead. Niccolo felt sorry for her and freed her from the trap. “You promise, deer?” he asked again. Sasha nodded. “Okay, then I’ll forgive you and your friends. Next time you want something from someone, ask for their permission first, okay?” he advised the doe.

“And here, this basket of mashed potatoes is for you since you learn your lesson. Next time you and your friends want more, you could always ask me, I will gladly make more,” the farmer said as he gave the basket to Sasha. “My house is over there and my name is Niccolo.” The doe nodded and went over the river with the basket on her snout. As Niccolo was about to leave, Sasha shouted, “Thank you so much Mister Niccolo, I will return the basket tomorrow. Have a nice day.” Niccolo waved at her and smiled. “Have a nice day too, deer.” He then went back home.

  


-The End-

  


**Author's Note:**

> Eyyy~ thank you so much for reading this fanfic >w<  
> And if you have guessed it, yes-- it's based on the Si Kancil folklore series //Indonesian gang rise up wkwkwkwkwk
> 
> If you like this, be sure to give comments and kudos; I'd appreciate every one of them ^w^
> 
> Welp-- see you on my next work!  
> Bubye~


End file.
